classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
The Heart of the Matter
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Windurst *After accepting the mission, head to the Manustery, located in Windurst Woods to speak with Apururu at H-9. *Apururu will give you 6 Dark Mana Orbs and tell you to go to the Outer Horutoto Ruins. *Head to East Sarutabaruta and head to the Marguerite Tower at (J-11). *At the tower you will find 2 NPCs. One is a Mithra and the other is a Tarutaru. *Speak with the Tarutaru named Pore-Ohre and he will give you a Southeastern Star Charm (key item). This item is needed to open the magic room door - without it you cannot complete the mission. *Head down the stairs and zone into the Outer Horutoto Ruins. Marguerite Tower *Once inside, you will be in the Marguerite Tower. Go straight and turn right, continuing until you reach the main room. Basically, this room is a large rectangle with several columns. The mana orbs which you need are sitting on pedestals. The pedestals have a small set of stairs you will need to climb in order to reach the mana orb. Four (4) of the pedestals are located toward one of the corners of the room (NW, NE, SE, SW). Click on each of these orbs. *Along the outer north and south walls you will be able to target a crack. By clicking on the crack, a door will open. There is one pedestal in each of these areas as well. Click on these orbs too. *It is advisable to move through this area in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise pattern to ensure that you do not miss an orb. *Once all of the orbs have been placed, head to the crack on the east outer wall. There's a bomb in here as well, and you're going to have to kill it unless you're high enough level to not cause aggro. *After killing the bomb, examine the magic door for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, you will then need to make your way back around the room and recollect all the orbs (Now Glowing Mana Orbs (Key Item)) you have placed from the pedestals. Yes, you have to make your way around the entire room and behind the cracked walls twice. *Once you have collected all of the orbs, make your way back up the stairs and exit the way you came. As you zone back into East Sarutabaruta, you will get another cutscene. *After it is finished, go back to the Manustery and talk with Apururu to complete the mission. :Note: If, after collecting all 6 orbs, you are killed on your way out, you can still complete this mission. Obviously, you won't get the final cutscene, but that's ok. Just go to the Manustery and talk with Apururu. The message she tells you will be slightly different, but you will have completed the mission. Notes *Within the main room, there are many Goblins and Bats. The goblins and Blade Bats aggro. The Battue Bats do not. Behind each cracked wall, there is a Balloon. It will aggro as well. *The balloons range in level from 8 - 10. The goblins and bats are a little lower, ranging from 1 - 7. Balloons are part of the Bomb family, so if you have to fight one, be aware that it may self destruct toward the end of the battle. This can be very deadly. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Assist the Manustery in the creation of Cardians. You must go to the southeastern magic tower of the Horutoto Ruins in East Sarutabaruta, and energize the Mana Orbs that serve as the hearts of the Cardians. Inquire at the Manustery first for details. ----